Follow Me
"Follow Me" es una canción de Sonic Heroes del Team Rose. Letra Ingles= Anywhere you wanna go Anything you need to know All the best in life I wanna get it for you Lately I just feel so fine I imagine that you're mine In my world you're gold I only wanna protect you And whatever I want, I get I want a shooting star Whatever I need, I have When I'm with you Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away And you will see what I mean If you just follow me in my dreams I was searching everywhere, Suddenly I saw you there, And my love arrived just in the nick of time Life floats on a movie screen You're the star of my scene You live on the edge of a knife Larger than life Whatever I want, I get No one could take your place Whatever I need, I have When I see your face Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away And you will see what I mean If you just follow me in my dreams La la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away And you will see what I mean If you just follow me in my dreams |-| Español= En cualquier lugar donde quieras ir Cualquier cosa que necesites saber Todo lo mejor en la vida quiero conseguirlo para tí Últimamente me siento tan bien Me imagino que tú eres mío En mi mundo eres oro Yo solo quiero protejerte Y todo lo que quiero, lo obtengo Quiero una estrella fugaz Todo lo que necesito, lo tengo Cuando estoy contigo Sígueme por dentro! ¡Por fuera! A través de la estratosfera La luna brilla por tí; ella sabe que te adoro De repente, toda la tristeza se acaba de escapar Y verás lo que quiero decir Si me sigues en mis sueños Yo estaba buscando por todas partes, De pronto te vi allí, Y mi amor llegó justo en el momento preciso La vida flota en una pantalla de cine Tú eres la estrella de mi escena Usted vive en el borde de un cuchillo Mas largo que la vida Todo lo que quiero, lo obtengo Nadie podrá tomar tú lugar Todo lo que necesito, lo tengo Cuando veo tu cara Sígueme por dentro! ¡Por fuera! A través de la estratosfera La luna brilla por tí; ella sabe que te adoro De repente, toda la tristeza se acaba de escapar Y verás lo que quiero decir Si me sigues en mis sueños La la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Sígueme por dentro! ¡Por fuera! A través de la estratosfera La luna brilla por tí; ella sabe que te adoro De repente, toda la tristeza se acaba de escapar Y verás lo que quiero decir Si me sigues en mis sueños Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic Heroes